Bloodlust
by E. Wojo
Summary: Two Dhampirs must work together to stop a mad vampire's plot to destroy Humanity. Castlevania/BloodRayne
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania nor BloodRayne.  
  
Bloodlust  
  
Transylvania 2002  
  
Several men had surrounded a small cave miles from the nearest town at the dead of night unaware that hiding in a tree was a red-headed woman in a black and red leather ensamble. 'What the hell do they out here in the middle of nowhere?' Agent BloodRayne asked as she watched the men pull out a huge stone coffin. "Be careful with that. If it opens before we can restrain the bastard we'll be in deep shit." A man apparently the leader said. Rayne's nose told her that him and rest of the men there were vampires. Also her ears picked up a hint of fear from the man. 'Whoever is in there must be bad news if it scares vampires.' She thought as she jumped from her perch shocking the crew there.  
  
"And what are a bunch of bloodsuckers doing out here with an old stone coffin?" She asked as she raised an assualt rifle at them. "Digging up our history bitch." The leader said as he smirked revealing his fangs. "Hey boss be careful that's that half breed slut I told you about." Another man said as he walked beside the 'boss'. "Did you just call me a half breed slut?" Rayne asked. The guy nodded and his head exploded. Everyone turned to see Rayne holding a smoking 44. magnum. "Too bad."  
  
The other vampires got scared as the coffin began to shake. They dropped the coffin and the shaking continued. The lid came off to reveal another coffin. A more ornamental one. It floated in midair and started spinning. Seconds later it stop and it landed in a standing position. "Thanks a lot bitch you woke him up." 'Boss' said "You better hope he realizes you're not with us or you're one dead bitch." The coffin opened to reveal a man in what appeared to be dressed straight out of a Dracula movie. His pale complextion and white-blond hair contrasted with his black clothing. His gold eyes bore into everyone staring at him.  
  
Rayne could only stare in shock at the sight of him. 'It can't be.but it is. It's Alucard.' She read up on this guy in the archives at the Brimestone Society. Practically the first known and most powerful Dhampir in history. Son of the undisputed Vampire King he fought against his father back in 15th century and yet again in the 18th century. Rayne's knees felt weak and for some reason she was having a sexual attraction to him. 'Maybe it's cause he's gorgeous. Or that he's famous. Maybe it's cause he knows about what I am?' Rayne stopped thinking as she saw the vampires attack the man in front of her. He pulled out two swords from beneath anmd started slicing up the attackers. After he killed every last one of them he turned to Rayne and slowly walked up to her. As he walked closer and closer Rayne felt her panties dampen. When he stopped in front of her she smiled weakly and waved. "Hi." She said like a little child meeting her hero. 


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter  
  
Bloodlust  
  
Alucard's POV  
  
I opened his eyes in shock as my coffin got shaken up. I then felt the coffin levitating, spinning, and finally landing on the ground. It opened and I was shocked to find myself outside. I then turned my attention to the several vampires standing in front of me. I also noticed a red-hair woman standing a little behind them. My nose told me that she smelt part human and part vampire. I decided to deal with her once I handle the other vampires since they just decided to attack me. (Fight scene between Alucard and vampires with Alucard mainly slicing the vamps up.) After I killed the vamps I walked over to the dhampir woman and as I get closer I can smell her arousal. She smiles like a shy little girl and mumbles "Hi." To me.  
  
End Alucard's POV  
  
Rayne couldn't believe she was acting like this. She faced down nazis and demon gods and yet she was feeling like a small child to one of her own kind. Granted this was the son of the King of Vampires, Count Dracula. But still she should not be feeling this."What year is this?" he asked her. "2002. Welcome to the twenty first century your lordship." "Do not call me that." "Of course your highness." "I DON"T WANT ANY ROYAL TITLES!" He yelled at her. "Fine. So can I just call you Alucard?" "Yes." "Good now follow me." She said as she walked towards a small town. 'Strange woman.' He thought as he followed her.  
  
When they got to the town they entered a small inn. Rayne asked if any messages came for her. The innkeeper nodded and gave her a note. It said 'Agent BloodRayne, come back to London immediately. An emmgency has risen up and you are needed.' "Well Alucard looks like you're going to London with me." She said to him. "Has it changed much since I was there last?" "When was that?" "400 years ago." "Oh definitely. She said as she booked two plane tickets. She then dragged Alucard into a clothing store and got him modern versions of his attire. Black leather overcoat, pants, and a white cotton shirt. The boots and cape he wanted to keep. Hours later after minimal and convincing Alucard that it was no metal bird they got on the plane headed for England.  
  
Meanwhile in a underground crypt in France, a group of vampires surrounded a cloaked one. "Master, word spread that BloodRayne interfered in the excavation and now she and Alucard are heading towards England." "It seems that the Brimstone Society knows about my plans. Well not nearly enough since they're heading to England instead of France. Send word to my minions in London. I want Alucard brought to me alive and BloodRayne is not to leave London alive." 


End file.
